The Dead Girl in the Mist
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: On her thirteenth birthday, the daughter of esteemed superstar Watashi Naname, Watashi Nagi died and Chrome Dokuro was born.


Summary: On her thirteenth birthday, the daughter of esteemed superstar Watashi Naname, Watashi Nagi died and Chrome Dokuro was born.

I don't own.

The Dead Girl in the Mist

In the class of an esteemed private school for those of extreme wealth, a girl sat in class. She had long purple hair and violet eyes. She did not look up when the teacher called on her. She did not whisper to classmates. She merely read her book and chose to converse with someone else.

'Mukuro-sama… Are you alright?'

'Kufufu. Nagi-chan, you worry so much.' A voice responded in her head. 'It just seems that Ken was getting into another argument with Chikusa.'

'Eto, Ken is the boy who likes gum and acts like a dog, right Mukuro-sama?' Nagi asked. 'It sounds very lively over there…'

"Watashi!"

'It is, Nagi. If loud can be considered lively. I would continue, but it seems you have your own troubles. Kufufufu… I'll tell you more about illusions later…'

"WATASHI!" The teacher yelled furiously. "This is one of the many times you have daydreamed in class! I will not have you ruining this schools name with your low attention-span if I can help it! I can't believe that Watashi Naname gave birth to such a retarded child…"

_Believe me_, Nagi thought, _it wasn't willing on her part._

Around her, Nagi's classmates sniggered. Nagi blinked, bored without Mukuro to talk to. She looked out the window and noticed a man. He walked over to a tree near the school, looked around, put a cardboard box down and walked away hastily. Nagi blinked as the bell rang. She stood up and ran outside, avoiding everyone else easily. It would've been easier if they didn't try to jostle her. She made her way to the tree and saw three third-years next to the box. One leaned down, and picked something out of the box. It was a puppy.

"Heh, what a pathetic thing. Just a friggin stray." The boy spat, dropping the puppy, which whined and growled. The boy kicked the box and the puppies were all littered outside the school gates. Some of them limped away from them, whining in fear.

"That was kinda harsh man."

"Shut up. Who the hell would want something as dumb and unwanted as that?" the boy spat out. He turned to leave and noticed Nagi. "What the hell are you looking at, _underclasswoman_?"

Nagi moved slightly. The limping dog was still there, on its side. She continued to watch the puppy try to live.

"Hey are you listening to me, dammit?"

Nagi blinked. Looked at the boy. Then at the puppy.

"…It's hurt…" Nagi said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So, what the hell are you gonna do about it, bitch?"

"Dude, that's Nagi Watashi. _The_ Nagi Watashi."

The boy looked shocked. "Tch, whatever, let's go."

The three left and once they did, Nagi walked towards the puppy that was lying on its side. Nagi picked it up, and walked to the side of the school, taking out her bento. She fed the puppy the side dishes, eating only the rice for herself.

Nagi pet the puppy.

'_Who the hell would want something as dumb and unwanted as that?'_

That's exactly what they say all the time, Nagi mused.

Naname Watashi was a promiscuous fake. She didn't even know who Nagi's father is. Nagi's stepfather, Hosune Yuusuke was an assistant manager of some company in the States. He tried to be nice to her, but in the end, the work and the fact that she was not his true daughter got in the way of that.

Nagi brought the puppy to a relatively safe alleyway on her way home. She left it with a pat on the head and left, conversing with Mukuro all the way home.

The next day, school was a blur. Getting yelled at by teachers, talking to Mukuro, and getting teased. And taking it all without fighting back; that was the norm for her. She bought some beef jerky and a small bag of trail mix and was on her way to the alley.

That was when she heard a chirp.

Nagi looked to her left to see a small bird, the wing bent oddly. Nagi picked the bird up and it made no move to run. Nagi moved the wing gently to see if it was broken. The bird chirped. The wing wasn't broken, just demented. Nagi brought the bird to the alleyway where she fed the puppy and the bird, sharing her trail mix with the bird.

The next day was her birthday. It was all a routine now, buying jerky, trail mix, and some fish sausage on her way to the alley. She saw a young kitten crossing the street unsteadily. Nagi ran towards the kitten to take it back with her before it got run over.

She just barely managed to coax the kitten into her hand when she heard the honk of a car. Nagi looked up only to feel a deadly impact. Nagi looked down at the kitten after flying several feet in the air. The kitten wasn't breathing. Nagi fell unconscious soon after.

"-her father?"

"Yes."

"Dear, Nagi was in a car accident."

"Thanks to her, one of my business talks was ruined."

Nagi blinked, her breath heavy.

She heard her mother sigh. "That girl…she was trying to save a stray cat. They said that it's too late for several of her organs. She can't be saved."

Nagi blinked.

"The doctor said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type."

For a second, Nagi believed that she would live.

"Don't joke around!" Her mother said. "I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl!"

Thank you mother, Nagi thought bitterly.

"What are you saying?"Came her stepfather's stern voice. "She's your child, whom you brought with you!"

"I never understood what that child was thinking." Her mother admitted. "She couldn't even make friends. She didn't even grow close to you. It's not just me. No one really wishes for her to keep living."

"Hey, Nagi can hear you!"

"She's in the ICU. She can't hear me." Nagi's mother said easily. Nagi's stepfather sighed.

"Anyway, I'm heading back to the office. Do whatever you want."

So you aren't even going to fight for my life, Nagi thought.

"Dear stop!"

"I'm busy!"

Apparently too busy for me, Nagi mused. It's strange, I can hear it all. I'm going to die. I feel a little relieved. I'll all be over.

'_It won't end. You'll simply keep wandering.'_

Mukuro-sama…

Nagi looked up and saw a field with a tree. She sat up, and saw a boy with blue hair and one red eye and one blue eye.

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Nagi. I need you." Mukuro said, offering a hand. Nagi looked at Mukuro, then his hand before taking it.

Nagi opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, removing the IVs and cords they had connected to her body. Doctors gasped.

"Sh-She's alive!"

"Call her parents back in!"

"This is a miracle!"

Nagi looked at the doctors. She stood up.

"No. I am not Nagi Watashi. I am not the daughter of a woman who wants me dead. I am Chrome Dokuro. I have no parents." Chrome said, grabbing her clothes and moving to walk outside. Once she opened the door, she saw Naname.

"Nagi! Come on, let's go home."

Chrome merely continued walking, ignoring the woman who thought she could call herself her mother.

"NAGI!"

"I am not Nagi." Chrome said, waving off the arm that latched onto her arm. "Nagi is dead. I am the Mist now. Nagi is just a dead girl in the mist."

Chrome turned and walked away.

The first thing to do would be to travel to where Mukuro said his friends were.

It was somewhere called Kokuyo, if she remembered correctly…

Omake (Several Days Later):

Chrome walked into the store with Ken and Chikusa to buy food. She stopped at an article on display.

"Naname Watashi's Daughter Dead in Car Accident"

Chrome lightly scanned the article. The doctors swore that the girl just stood up and left, but they were waved off as tired and restless.

"Oi, stupid girl, what are you looking at?" Ken growled out, walking over. He looked at the article and the picture of her as Nagi next to it. "Hey, she kind of looks like you, byon. But you could never be pretty like that, byon!"

"Ken, you are blind. That _is_ Chrome."

"Shut up, Kakipi! I'm not blind—eh?"

"So Ken, what were you saying about her being pretty?"

"What the hell are you talking about, byon! Let's get something to eat, byon!"

Chrome only smiled and nodded.


End file.
